


To Omi-kun's next love.

by kunimiwrld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimiwrld/pseuds/kunimiwrld
Summary: A letter of Miya Atsumu to Kiyoomi Sakusa's next love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	To Omi-kun's next love.

To his next Love,

Hello to you. I didn't write this because you might not handle when you two will be together or to become a hurdle in your relationship, please keep that in mind.

I'm writing this because you're now a fragment of his life, you must know how lucky you are to be Kiyoomi Sakusa's love, for now maybe, just kidding.

I'm guessing that you're might a bit disappointed or angry because he doesn't want to cuddle with you. To be both enveloped in a soft blanket, scented candles surrounding the room. Or it's the other way around now, he's cuddling you while giving you kisses all over your face.

Just get used to that. Omi-kun doesn't want to be associated with other person or even have a contact with them. But he is such a clingy baby when you two are alone or when he is down. You might get your unexpected cuddles and kisses in the most rare random times.

Maybe you don't even know about me being his boyfriend. Well because Omi-kun is really an anti-social person. But I'm okay with that. Omi-kun is a man full of pride and secrets. It took me a while to get used to it. But promise me, trust him 100% completely, even if he's that kind of boyfriend you'll have, he's the type of boyfriend who'll exceed your expectations. Hold on on him will ya'? Because that is what I failed to do.

Omi-kun wants umeboshi so much. I tried doing home-made umeboshi once and I can remember his exact words saying "It's not even close to umeboshi, what a waste. But thank you.... I guess." and left me afterwards lol.

I didn't knew I'll miss his insults towards my cooking someday. But I've cherished every bits of those moments, leaving me with small drop of regrets.

He is such a bitchy person somehow. But I know that that's the factor that will leaveyou a hard time but also a factor of him that you'll love the most. He will try his best to avoid you though, but believe me, when the time comes he'll ever said "I love you", cherish that rare moment.

And oh, that side of him will just make you fall in love with him more. Everyday up until the future, you will love him because of his personality. You're so lucky that you will grow old with him, very lucky.

He doesn't want dates that acquired to go out. He'll simply wants an indoor date. You just have to shower many times before I going to his house and bring some sanitizers and febreeze and such. You'll just going to end watching movies under a warm blanket, but having a meter apart from each other or on his good mood days, he'll even let you hug him while watching 'The Notebook' or even your favorite movies.

Omi-kun is the type of boyfriend who won't hesitate to be mean at you. Instead of getting hurt or cry of his insults, just think it is the way of expressing his love for you. We know Omi-kun isn't that type of boyfriend who is a show-off.

I guess my time being with him is already enough. I just hope I'd made him happy to the fullest when we're boyfriends. I wish you wouldn't failed to make him happy.

Prepare your alarm clock everyday since you must be the one who'll remind him of his everyday plans. From time to time, tell him you love him okay? How you're lucky to be his love or anything what happened in your day. A message from him or two is the maximum text you'll receive from him. But treasure it, you'll never know when will you receive like that again.

But at the same time, also demand at him for affection. That's the thing I hesitated to do back then, now I want you to not to do the same. Don't make the same mistakes I did.

Promise me to never leave his side no matter what. Don't let his words stab you, just have faith in him. Again, he's not a showy person, please deal with him at your best. Don't leave him just because it's like you're only the one who is trying his best in the relationship.

Because to be honest, if I was given the chance to turn back time, I'd never give up on him. That I just got caught up in the moment. But no, I can't turn back time, and now, I'm free but still miserable leaving him behind even our relationship is getting toxic that time.

I'm so sorry Omi-kun, I really am.

Anyways, volleyball! Volleyball is his passion, he'll love volleyball more than you though. Hello? He's one of the top three aces of the country, an ace spiker. Compliment hims always, tell him he did the best out of the players out there. Support him at all times, tell him how much you love him. Tell him how proud of you are to him.

Promise me to fight destiny with him please.

Omi-kun, if you're reading this. I'm so sorry I gave up. I'm so sorry I left you. It's just that I can't handle it anymore. But you know? You're the best boyfriend I could ever have. Thank you for the memories. Thank you for being patient with me too, if I'm on my clingy mode. Thank you for sacrificing your cleaning time just to cuddle me and cheer me up. I still miss and love your insults Omi-kun. I miss your rare 'I love yous' my Omi-kun. You deserve someone who will not give up on you even if you're a bitch.

I want to build my future with you, but sadly I gave up first. I got tired Omi-kun, but please remember, I've loved you. 

Please don't treat your next love the way you treated me okay? I'll come and beat your ass or scatter some trash in your properties if you'd do it.

I gave on us not because it's my choice but because it's my only option.

I love you Kiyoomi Sakusa, forever.

If destiny will let our paths crossed again next time, I'll try my best ti make you mine again and never leave you this time.

This is my cue, next love of Kiyoomi Sakusa, please remember all of that.

See you later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first story here. Please excuse me for grammatical errors and such. Please look forward my next story "They're Now Withered Flowers" (Step Away in Tiktok) of Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou. See you next time!


End file.
